


Banshees

by BelaNekra



Series: Teen Wolf AU Image Edits [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Gen, Vampire Argents, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaNekra/pseuds/BelaNekra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mynameishazard  points out that "A banshee is related to death and the dying. Orbs are related to the spirits of those who’ve passed. Maybe when Lydia goes into banshee mode, she can call on the dead sort of like an army of sorts?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This started out as another attempt at Banshee!Lydia for my Vampire Argents verse. Then I discovered the lens flare tool in photoshop and went a bit crazy. For arguments sake, let's just say one of Lydia's banshee powers has something to do with shiny orbs of light, okay?  
  
[ _mynameishazard_](http://mynameishazard.tumblr.com/post/91967411952/belanekra-this-started-out-as-another-attempt)  points out that "A banshee is related to death and the dying. Orbs are related to the spirits of those who’ve passed. Maybe when Lydia goes into banshee mode, she can call on the dead sort of like an army of sorts?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

As _[mynameishazard](http://tmblr.co/mKAGDHDvdBmTOxhU81VDJuA)_ pointed out on my last edit, “A banshee is related to death and the dying. Orbs are related to the spirits of those who’ve passed. Maybe when Lydia goes into banshee mode, she can call on the dead sort of like an army of sorts?” I thought that was a great idea! So have some more banshee!Lydia with the Orbs! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

More of Banshee Lydia and the Orbs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Banshee Lydia learns about her ability to control the Orbs, the restless spirits of the dead. She’s surprised, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
